Un Discurso en la Escuela
by LxLawliet
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad De Junio "Para eso estan los amigos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"] Ninguno de los dos quería pasar por una situación igual... Porque después de todo, Killua era su amigo más preciado. (Semi-UA)


**Este fic participa en la actividad De Junio "Para eso estan los amigos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 ***Los personajes de HxH pertenecen a su respectivo creador, solamente los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Tema: Un discurso en la escuela**

 **Palabras:2227**

* * *

Miraba con detenimiento la hoja de papel blanco que descansaba tranquilamente sobre el mesabanco, esperando que las letras de lo que debería decir aparecieran mágicamente en ella. Las clases ya habían terminado hace algunas horas y él seguía quebrándose la cabeza en aquel salón vacío, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la propuesta del Presidente Netero.

Habiendo sido él y Killua los únicos de primer año en haberse involucrado en el incidente con las Hormigas Quimera—ya hace algunos meses—, era lógico que la escuela se sintiera orgullosa de tener a jóvenes tan prometedores y, gracias a eso, el presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores y director de la escuela afiliada a dicha institución, le había pedido que hiciera un discurso sobre la experiencia por la que había pasado y que inspirara a sus demás compañeros. La idea había sonado increíble para Gon, sin embargo, ahora se arrepentía.

—¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó Killua recargado en el marco de la puerta, aunque su tono sonó más a una afirmación.

—No tengo idea de qué escribir —respondió Gon con frustración, dejándose caer sobre el pupitre—. Debí dejar que lo hicieras tú, Killua.

El albino paseó con aburrimiento su mirada; de Gon hacia el papel en blanco, y de este hasta la puesta de sol que se reflejaba a través de la ventaja.

—No soy bueno escribiendo —mencionó después de encogerse de hombros—. No debiste decir que sí desde el principio, idiota.

—Parecía divertido —murmuró el pelinegro. Y como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea, se irguió con rapidez, tirando la hoja en el proceso—. ¡Killua, ya sé! Hay que hacerlo juntos. Podemos trabajar en esto toda la noche y ya mañana presentarlo en…

—Lo siento, Gon —lo interrumpió con una ligera sonrisa—. Pero tengo que cuidar a Alluka, sabes que cuando la dejo sola Illumi actúa como un idiota alrededor de ella.

—No hay problema con que Alluka se quede en mi casa, a Mito-san le agrada mucho que nos visiten los dos.

El albino se rascó la mejilla, reticente ante la insistencia de su amigo. Por más que se negara, Gon siempre lograría convencerlo; sin embargo, esta vez las cosas no serían como siempre.

—Te ayudaré —dijo finalmente, acercándose con el pequeño y rejuntando la hoja que seguía en blanco—. Pero aquí, de verdad no puedo ir a tu casa hoy, Gon.

El pequeño se mostró cabizbajo, pero volvió con rapidez a su habitual sonrisa.

—Entiendo —musitó, no reflejando en su voz la alegría que su rostro hacía ver.

Ignorando el extraño ambiente que se había formado entre los dos, comenzaron a trabajar. De vez en cuando salía una especie de broma por parte del pelinegro, pero era apagada por los monosílabos del albino.

Con la luz del ocaso descendiendo con lentitud, así llenaron de borrones y garabatos los espacios en blanco de aquella hoja.

—Bien, yo me voy por este lado —dijo Killua cuando ambos estaban en la puerta principal del colegio—. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer primero, así que no podré ir contigo a la estación.

—No te preocupes —contestó Gon moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, y con un ademán se despidió de su amigo, quien desapareció junto con el último rayo de sol.

El Freecss arrastró los pies, caminando por el lado opuesto. Sabía que su relación con Killua ya no era la misma; después de haber perdido el sentido común por querer rescatar a Kite, le había dicho cosas muy hirientes. Y aunque se disculpó por eso, las cosas ya no eran como antes.

El Zoldyck de cierta forma lo evitaba, poniendo de pretexto que debía cuidar de Alluka; cuando a la pequeña no le importaba pasar tiempo con ambos. Por supuesto, en el pasado Gon le preguntaría a Killua qué es lo que le sucedía, siendo una de sus características ser tan directo; sin embargo, había cierta culpa impregnada muy dentro de su ser que le impedía hacerlo.

Pateó una piedrecilla mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles. Era consiente que el único responsable de que su relación con Killua estuviese en decadencia era él, y no tenía idea de cómo repararla. Deseaba poder regresar el tiempo, o encontrar a alguien cuyo _nen_ pudiese hacerlo… Pero ya no quería ver a su mejor amigo distante con él. Se había disculpado, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Hey, Gon.

El pequeño alzó la vista para encontrarse con Leorio, que alzaba la mano en forma de saludo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No debería la estrella estar preparando su discurso? —mencionó el mayor con un gesto pícaro.

—Killua me ayudó a hacerlo —dijo Gon emocionado, aunque poco a poco su expresión se fue apagando.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada… Es solo que… siento que Killua sigue molesto conmigo.

—Bueno…

Leorio se rascó la cabeza dubitativo. Conocía la situación por la que habían pasado, y comprendía a Killua; incluso él se molestó mucho con la imprudencia de Gon, era lógico que el Zoldyck estuviese dolido.

—Ya no sé qué hacer…

—Bueno, Gon —comenzó a decir el mayor—, tal vez debas hablar bien con Killua.

—Pero ya me disculpé.

—Algo como lo que hiciste no se soluciona con una simple disculpa —dijo Leorio con voz firme. No obstante, al ver la cara triste del pequeño se sintió un poco culpable—. Quizá solo necesita tiempo —terminó murmurando antes de despedirse y marcharse.

* * *

Tiempo. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que Leorio le había dicho. Sin duda alguna era algo factible, darle tiempo para que aceptara su disculpa. Pero… ¿cuánto tendría que esperar? ¿No sería peor si le daba espacio?

No.

Negó con furor, deteniéndose en mitad de su camino hacia la escuela. No volvería a hacer algo estúpido; o tal vez sí, después de todo, sus acciones imprudentes rozaban con la estupidez. O eso es lo que decían.

Con la confianza recuperada, se dirigió con determinación hacia su destino. No obstante, en su recorrido casi tropieza con alguien.

—¡Kurapika! —mencionó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Gon, buenos días —saludó el rubio.

—Hace tiempo que no te miraba —comenzó una conversación mientras se encaminaban a la escuela—. Ni a ti ni a Leorio, aunque a él me lo encontré ayer.

El Kurta soltó una suave risa.

—Nuestros horarios no han concordado mucho, ¿cierto?

—Mnhm —asintió Gon.

Después de un tiempo caminando en silencio, Kurapika recalcó lo que era muy obvio a la vista.

—Hoy estás muy entusiasmado.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí —remarcó el rubio—. Creí que estarías un poco más… nervioso.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Bueno… —Kurapika se rascó la mejilla un poco inseguro—. No, olvídalo. Debió preocuparse demás, después de todo eres tú de quien hablamos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Aunque tal vez el pequeño era algo despistado, su inocencia curiosa era de temer. Kurapika sabía que no podría escapar ante la insistencia de un interesado Gon.

—Killua me llamó anoche. Te mentiría si te dijera que no me sorprendió un poco, normalmente nunca lo hace. En fin… —rio suavemente al recordar la escena—, se le escuchaba bastante preocupado. Me pidió que hiciera lo necesario para relajarte por el discurso de hoy.

Gon se detuvo abruptamente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—Él… te pidió… eso…

—Dijo que probablemente estarías nervioso.

—Killua… dijo…

El Kurta sonrió entre dientes al ver la expresión de alegría de Gon.

—Pero no le digas que te lo conté —mencionó el rubio poniéndose el índice en sus labios, en un gesto juguetón.

El Freecss asintió repetitivamente, incapaz de ocultar lo emocionado que estaba.

—¡No vayas a faltar, Kurapika!

Se despidió el pequeño sacudiendo su mano, para después entrar corriendo a la escuela.

—Estaré en primera fila —susurró el Kurta.

Definitivamente Gon haría una estupidez, o al menos, algo muy vergonzoso.

* * *

Esto era increíble. Sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento por la emoción. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar, sujetando con fuerza la hoja donde estaba el discurso que Killua le había ayudado a hacer. Su respiración se volvía un poco pesada, pero no era por el nerviosismo.

Recuperaría a su amigo.

Escuchaba la voz del director Netero desde atrás del escenario, esperando casi con desesperación a que lo llamaran a pasar al frente. Cada minuto que pasaba era como una eternidad. Tanta era la emoción que desbordaba que por poco no escuchaba su nombre a través del micrófono.

Entró con paso firme mientras una ola de aplausos lo acompañó. Se subió a un taburete para alcanzar el atril, y puso la hoja en este. Al mirar al frente se dio cuenta de que toda la escuela estaba allí, aunque no tardó en divisar a sus amigos en las primeras filas. El cabello blanco de Killua resaltaba de los demás; Alluka se encontraba sentada a su izquierda, Kurapika a su derecha y Leorio al lado de este.

Gon les sonrió de una manera radiante antes de devolver su vista a la hoja de papel con la que había comenzado. Por un momento, un miedo extraño lo invadió, haciéndole balbucear a través del micrófono y ganándose algunas risas. Se rascó la nuca apenado; quizá Killua se enojaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Soy Gon Freecss, y yo… —Hizo una pausa mientras leía las primeras líneas de la hoja. Aún podía dar marcha atrás. Sonrió—. No lo haré, no acostumbro a hacer eso —mencionó por el altavoz lo que estaba en sus pensamientos, haciendo que algunos lo miraran con confusión y que otros se golpearan la frente pensando en qué demonios haría ahora—. No pienso decir el discurso que tenía preparado. Lo que haré será disculparme frente a todos ustedes; con el Presidente Netero por no decir lo que él esperaba que dijera y con ustedes por hacerles perder el tiempo, pero, principalmente quiero disculparme con mi mejor amigo. Killua… ¡por favor perdóname!

Hizo una inclinación, golpeándose la frente con el podio y, aunque se escuchó doloroso, se mantuvo en esa posición.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio, ningún murmullo ni comentario salió de la boca de nadie. Era como si todos hubieran contenido la respiración.

Killua tenía una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, levantándose de su asiento cuando escuchó el tremendo golpe que su amigo se había dado. No se movía, ¿y si había muerto?

—Gon… —susurró.

—¡De verdad lo lamento! —Volvió a decir el niño aún sin levantar la cabeza y con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos—. No seguí el plan, me dejé llevar por la ira, y… te dije cosas muy hirientes. Lo siento —murmuró entre dientes—. Fui un idiota al pensar que con una simple disculpa iba a arreglar las cosas; que tú me perdonarías como siempre haces cuando hago cosas muy estúpidas. Y está bien si no me perdonas esta vez, pero yo… —Levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos azules del Zoldyck—, de verdad quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

Killua sintió una punzada en su pecho. Había sido egoísta al pensar que solo él estaba sufriendo, o quizá sí se había dado cuenta, pero su lado sádico le impidió hacer algo al respecto. Ahora se daba cuenta que Gon no había tenido toda la culpa de su actual relación. Intentar controlar sus lágrimas era imposible.

—Eso es todo —dijo Gon mientras se limpiaba la cara con su brazo.

Bajó del podio sin atreverse a darle una última mirada a Killua. Ese estúpido miedo otra vez lo invadía.

Un aplauso apenas audible se empezó a escuchar, después le siguió otro y otro más, hasta que todos los presentes estaban de pie aplaudiendo. Los que estaban cerca de Killua le palmeaban la espalda; Alluka no había dejado de sostener su mano y Leorio y Kurapika de lanzarse miradas de complicidad.

Gon de verdad era un idiota.

.

.

.

Se había quedado detrás del escenario, con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y con la vista perdida. No era común de él estar así, sin embargo, temía que Killua se hubiese enojado más.

Ahora sí le daría un poco más de tiempo.

—Ah, ah, y yo que me esforcé tanto en ayudarte a escribir ese discurso.

La voy del albino lo sobresaltó un poco.

—Y al final saliste con algo totalmente diferente —dijo, riendo para sí—. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

—Killua…

—Eso fue vergonzoso, idiota —El Zoldyck se inclinó para golpearlo en la frente, ganándose un quejido por parte del pelinegro—. Aparte, ¿qué no puedes hablar con seriedad sin tener que lastimarte a ti mismo?

—Lo siento —mencionó con un puchero.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Killua le arrojó su mochila.

—¿Quieres ir a jugar videojuegos?

Gon se levantó rápidamente mientras asentía, con el ánimo devuelto al cien por ciento.

—Eso fue extraño —decía el albino mientras se marchaban juntos—, personas que ni conozco se acercaban a mí dándome palabras de apoyo. Me daban ganas de matarlos.

—No puedes hacer eso, Killua.

—Sí, bueno —respondía mientras se encogía de hombros—. Solo no vuelvas a hacer algo así… ¿lo prometes? —murmuró, escondiendo su rostro.

La vergüenza de Killua le hizo darse cuenta a Gon que no hablaba de la disculpa frente a toda la escuela. Ninguno de los dos quería pasar por una situación igual, así que con una sonrisa le respondió.

—Lo prometo.

Porque después de todo, Killua era su amigo más preciado.

* * *

 **¡Reto cumplido!**

 **Por un momento creí que no lo haría, espero que no me haya quedado algo confuso jeje He estado algo corta de inspiración, se habrán dado cuenta por el título, no le puse mucho esfuerzo xD**

 **Digo y vuelvo a reiterar que amo la amistad de Gon y Killua, son tan adorables *inserta corazones* Ojalá haya sido de su agrado, y ya saben que cualquier duda o comentario es bien recibido :D  
**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

 **\\(^0^)/**


End file.
